How it all began: Connor Kent
by LadyKryptonite294
Summary: AU. Prequel to 'Superman's Little Angels'. How Clark and Chloe managed to overcome all odds and recieve their very own miracle in the form of their first son Connor Kent.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone,**

**well recently i have gotten back to writing my much loved fic 'Superman's Little Angels' and since i have been in the mood for all things related to it, i decided to write this for you all. For all those who have read my fic SLA, this is a prequel to that, basically it is the story of how Clark and Chloe got their first miracle child Connor Kent and shows everything both emotional and physical they had to go through in order to get that miracle.**

**It was only meant to be a one shot, but i got a little carried away so i have decided to post it as two chapters, the second should be up over the next couple of days :D Well i have bored you enough with my AN, enjoy!**

* * *

**Ttle: **How it all began: Connor Kent

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Family drama

**Pairing:** Chloe/Clark

**Summary:** AU. Prequel to 'Superman's Little Angels'. How Clark and Chloe managed to overcome all odds and recieve their very own miracle in the form of their first son Connor Kent.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Smallville/Superman characters or worlds…unfortunately, what I wouldn't give to own Clark *_sigh_*…

* * *

Clark Kent was never one to think he was ever truly going to find his one true soul mate, but instead felt destined to be that teenage boy who wouldn't be leaving his small hometown or leaving his parents to run an entire farm by themselves…how he was wrong.

He thought he had found this woman in Lana Lang, but years of drama thankfully proved otherwise, and he was most surprised than others when that one person that gives meaning to ones life, that woman that makes everything worth it, your soul mate, well she ended up being closer to home than he ever expected.

His best friend.

Chloe Sullivan.

* * *

After a few years of being together, it would seem that Clark and Chloe had come to accept the fact that they were never to be blessed with children of their own due to Clark's unique circumstance.

But they were strong; they hadn't let it get them down. Besides, Clark was a prime example that blood relation didn't matter, look how loved he was by his parents, despite the fact he wasn't their own. Adoption didn't seem such a bad choice; they were more than willing to give a home to a less fortunate child if they couldn't have one of their own.

Although they had both come to this decision and happily discussed it on more than one occasion each week, a natural topic of conversation in their new apartment, this didn't stop them from trying for their own baby, even if they never truly acknowledged this fact between them. However this didn't mean that they both weren't secretly hoping that every time they 'tried' that their one and only wish would come true.

More than anything they wanted a child of their own, a being to be loved unconditionally and wholly for the rest of their lives by the two people who made them from their love of one another. During the first year of their relationship children weren't even in the picture given both of Clark and Chloe's high ambitions in the field of journalism, but a few years later and a career looking pretty secure on the horizon, only a few short floors away from the top of the Daily Planet to go, and starting a family had pulled Chloe head first into a frenzy of excitement.

She never was somebody who could easily see herself staying at home with lots of children and playing the role of a good housewife. No, she wanted to be out in the world, always on the go, never stopping for anything or anyone, the story was all that mattered…at least it did, but not so much after having interviewed the family of a local hopeful politician and witnessed first hand the special bond that can only be found between a family.

She wanted it there and then, as soon as she saw it, that yearn to be a mother, to be able to hold _her_ own child in her own arms was almost suffocating.

Clark had obviously been thrilled to hear her change of heart, seeing as he had always dreamed of having a big family of his own to come home to everyday. Wanting to share the same love and guidance he had received from his own parents and to pass it down to children of his own.

But this dream wasn't quite reached as quickly as they would have liked. They tried and tried but nothing happened, it was only after a couple of months when Clark found Chloe crying in hysterics once he arrived home from his nightly round of Metropolis, that they finally discussed the much avoided subject. Chloe had been heart broken to think that this yearn…this desperate want for a child was never going to be met, this realisation would prove to be her breaking point. She spent the rest of that night crying out her despair in Clark's arms after hearing the very words she had been dreading come from Clark's mouth, the fact that his very heritage, everything that made him Metropolis's White Knight, the icon that brought so much light and hope to the people was the very thing which was causing such darkness and pain to spread it's way into their previously as Chloe _would_ have called it 'perfect' life together,

However this darkness that consumed Chloe Sullivan's soul that night was replaced by a blinding light on another night only a few short months further down the line. A night that would soon earn its place along many more as one of the best of Chloe's life.

* * *

**Eighteen years ago**

"_That was nice." Chloe sighed in blissful content as she stretched beside the love of her life, only a thin sheet of cotton between their bare bodies, every fibre of her being was alive with desire, sending pleasant chills down her spine. Laying her head against Clark's chest she listened to the thump of his heart beneath her ear, letting the silent tranquillity wash over her as __they both simply laid in each other's arms, enjoying the moment._

"_Hmm." Was Clark's response as he too was swept away in the same uniting bliss._

"_I love you." Chloe whispered tilting her head upwards to press a sweet kiss onto Clark's lips._

"_I love you too." Clark replied, pulling her body closer to his._

_His fingers ran their way up and down Chloe's exposed spine, while his other hand rested lazily behind his head. He closed his eyes and listened to the steady rhythm of Chloe's heartbeat, a sound that always seemed to calm him, even now to the near edges of sleep. _

_Thump thump, thump thump, thump…_

_The succumb of sleep was moments away for the both of them, physical exhaustion from their love making enough to render them incapable of any movement beside the necessity of breathing._

_Thump thump, Thump - __de-thump,__ Thump thump, Thump, __de-thump, de-thump…_

_Clark's eyes shot open in surprise, his attuned hearing clearly picking something else up in the room with them, it was barely there, in fact he wasn't sure if he had imagined it. _

_de-thump, de-thump…_

_There it was again, he couldn't bring himself to think it, but the evidence was there in the sound, it wasn't something, it was someone…another heartbeat._

_His eye's searched the room at lightening speed, but they were alone._

_de-thump, de-thump…_

_He jolted beneath Chloe making her jump out of her dazed state, in all the confusion he still managed to keep hold of her petite frame before she could roll of bed from the force of his movement._

"_Clark?" Chloe asked in shock, her voice still thick from the beginnings of sleep, sitting up in Clark's arms, one hand tenderly on his chest in an attempt at calming him._

"_Shh!" Clark ordered, cocking his head to the side in his desperate want to hear the sound again, and it didn't disappoint._

_de-thump, de-thump…_

_Clark laughed in a mixture of shock and pure happiness. The sound startling Chloe as she continued to look upon her boyfriend with bewilderment, eyes wide in confusion and slight concern. "Clark, what is it?" She asked again, this time her voice was frustrated, she never did like secrets._

"_My god…I can't believe it…I didn't think it was possible…It's a miracle!" Clark's words were rushed and excited, unable to form a full coherent sentence to explain the magnitude of his discovery to a now annoyed looking Chloe._

"_CLARK! Care to let me in on this miracle of yours?" Chloe snapped, her patience finally ending._

_de-thump, de-thump_

_Clark couldn't find the words, so he simply laid his hand onto her bare abdomen, his thumb rubbing softly against the silky skin below it. He locked his eyes with Chloe's after she looked up from his hand on her stomach, a huge, goofy grin plastered on his face._

_It didn't take more than a couple of seconds for Clark's actions and expression to confirm the same realisation igniting within Chloe's mind and heart._

"_Oh my god!" Chloe gasped, her hand going to her mouth in surprise, tears springing from her eyes, yet as the information really sank in, her lips began to turn up at the corners until if it were possible her smile was stretching from ear to ear. "I'm…we're…"_

"_Having a baby!" Clark finished for her, rushing forwards, wrapping his arms around her waist, rolling them both over with enough excitement to continue all the way off of the bed, Clark's steel frame cushioning the fall, as Chloe landed with a slight "hmff" on top of him._

_Their cries of laughter and tears filled the room, both beyond words with happiness at the prospect of starting their very own family._

_Chloe stilled all of a sudden, moving into a sitting position on top of Clark, she looked serious, the darkness of the room hiding nothing from Clark. He was about to ask what was wrong, but was stopped as a sheepish grin etched its way back onto Chloe's face. She held Clark's stare for a moment longer before looking down below her still exposed breasts to her stomach, her hand hesitantly coming up from beside her to rest on her soon to be bulging abdomen._

_Clark's came up to rest on top of her own hand, their fingers interlacing together._

"_A baby. Our baby, our miracle child. I can't believe it." Chloe spoke quietly, tears still falling down her cheeks._

"_I love you so much Chloe Sullivan, both of you. I am never going to let anything harm either of you…I promise." With that Clark took Chloe into his arms, embracing her with all the love he held for her and their unborn child._

* * *

_**Three months later**_

_Not wanting to chance anything Clark and Chloe both agreed to wait until after she successfully reached her first trimester before sharing their news with anyone, the hardest thing either of them have ever had to do. However, keeping it a secret wasn't too difficult, Martha was still busy with arranging her daily business as State Senator to find much time to make her way back home to Smallville as it was, meaning she hadn't been around to notice the slight bulge in Chloe's stomach slowly begin to show over the last month. Chloe having also been extra careful to make a point of wearing slightly loose fitted tops to give nothing away._

_Since Chloe's father had sadly passed away only months before she had fallen pregnant, Martha Kent was the first on their list to tell of their joyous news._

"_Clark hurry up, I told Martha we were going to get there for six, what are you doing?" Chloe shouted from the living area of their apartment, hands on her hips, the slightest bump just showing on her stomach._

"_Ok, I'm ready calm down, we're not going to be late, I'm our 24/7 express ride anyway Chlo, how nervous are you?" Clark asked with a small chuckle, comin__g up from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands falling protectively over her stomach._

_Chloe felt herself calm as soon as Clark's arms came around her, she quickly found herself leaning back into his embrace, allowing her body to rest against his. "__I'm not nervous...ok so maybe a little nervous, I just don't want to think that we're chancing things by telling people, I mean there is already a high risk given the fact that I'm carrying a half human, half alien baby...I don't want to risk anything, I don't want to lose this miracle Clark." Chloe spoke with immense affection, the whole time her eyes and hand never left her stomach in fear of the baby being taken from her._

"_Chloe, trust me I am just as worried as you are, but this is good news, we shouldn't stop ourselves from enjoying every single moment of this because of it, and I'm sure there is a uninformed Grandmother waiting to hear the news of a lifetime...now as you were saying, we really have to get going. I love you Chloe, and I am going to do everything in my power to keep you and our baby safe." Clark pressed a kiss to the top of Chloe's head, squeezing her just a little tighter in reassurance._

"_I know you will. I love you too. Now let's go and see Grandma Kent." Chloe beamed, taking Clark's words to heart, now determined more than ever to enjoy each and every moment of carrying the love of her life, Clark Kent's child._

_Arriving at the farm only minutes later, Chloe was placed back on her feet after having been flown all the way over, noticing that Clark had changed back from the Super-suit into his jeans and t-shirt without her even realising. Even after all this time, he still ceased to amaze her._

_Clark moved to head towards the stairs but stopped when Chloe placed her hand onto his arm. "Chloe, what's wrong?"_

"_No nothing's wrong, nothing at all, in fact everything is great...perfect even, that's the problem. I'm scared that I'm about to wake up any moment and it would have all been a dream, I just want to make the most of this while I can, especially since..." Chloe's sentence trailed off, unable to bring herself to speak the words, to admit that there is every chance that her body may object to carrying a half human, half alien baby at any moment, resulting in a miscarriage. They didn't want to admit it to themselves but they couldn't ignore that vital piece of information either._

"_Chloe don't worry about that. Right now we have a Grandmother to inform, trust me as soon as Ma knows it will seem all too real what with all the baby stuff I am sure she will want to buy for us." Clark said with a grin on his face, knowing his mother too well._

"_You're right; I'm just being stupid, pre-telling mother-in-law-pregnancy-news jitters I guess. Ok, I'm ready, let's go." Chloe put on her best smile and took Clark's hand in hers, walking beside him up the stairs to the yellow wood door._

_Formalities weren't necessary when you used to live in this house, the door was always unlocked, not many people out here to take advantage of that fact, not that anyone would want to rob the Kent's __given the reputation they had in the Kansas town of Smallville of the kindest family around._

_Clark let himself in, holding the door open for Chloe, letting it shut behind him as they moved further into the kitchen, Chloe taking a seat on one of the stools._

"_Mom, we're here!" Clark called up the stairs, heading back to the kitchen when he heard his mother's footsteps on the landing._

"_Oh Clark, Chloe it's so nice to be home and all together again." Martha Kent__ spoke with such happiness and slight nostalgia of old times. She stepped up towards her son and took a moment to just look at his ever so handsome face, placing an aged hand onto his cheek, her thumb rubbing small circles as Clark leaned into her touch. "I forget how handsome you are, it's been too long since I've been home, remind me never to leave for so long again wont you?" Martha dropped her hand onto his shoulder pulling him in for a hug, savouring the feel of her son in her arms again._

"_I will Mom, we've missed you too. Actually we've got some good news to share with you." Clark couldn't hide the grin that seemed to spread over his face with pride every time he mentioned their news._

_Before Martha could ask she stepped back and looked over in Chloe's direction and was about to go over to say her greetings when Chloe stood up from the stool, her hand still placed over her slightly bulged stomach, both an act and sight Martha didn't miss._

_Her eyes bulged in their sockets as she took in the sight of Chloe cradling her abdomen with such pride and affection._

"_Oh my...well isn't this wonderful. Chloe, I am so happy for you both." Martha wasted no more time, she crossed the length of the kitchen and had Chloe wrapped in her arms in seconds, unable to contain her excitement, her own tears of happiness mingling with Chloe's as the two women shared an embrace of mutual understanding._

"_It's a miracle Martha, we didn't even think...we...I'm so happy you wouldn't believe it." Chloe was too emotional to form anything coherent in her sentences, Martha had pulled back slightly, holding Chloe's face in her hands._

"_Of course you are, you're practically glowing my dear. This is wonderful news; I'm going to be a Grandmother, what better news is there? Anyway, when will I have the honour of meeting my first grandchild?"_

"_In another six months." Clark answered his mother, finding himself filling up from all the happiness in the room._

"_Well I best start getting things ready, I mean I will have to buy you a cot, since we can't use yours as you broke it so many times, Jonathon tried his best to repair it but..." Martha didn't finish, her face falling sullen for a split second before brightening up again. "...I'm sure your father would be very proud right now, he would have loved to see a little grandchild of his running around this place. Let's hope he is watching with as much pride as I feel from where he is." Clark and Chloe both moved towards the suddenly older looking woman, one arm from each around her shoulders and waist, Chloe resting her head on Martha's shoulder._

"_I'm sure he is Mom." Clark sighed, his own memories falling back to his father, wishing he was here to share this wonderful news with them, but knowing that wherever he was, he would always be watching and that gave Clark comfort._

"_Come on in guys, we don't want to spend the entire evening in the kitchen, you go into the living room and I'll make some tea. We have a list of baby items to make ready for my next trip to Washington; they have the best shops up there." Martha beamed at the thought of shopping for her Grandchild, leading her son and hopefully soon to be daughter-in-law into the living room, t__he fire crackling in the background, bringing Clark happily back to his own childhood, knowing that he was going to make sure his child received the same love and care he had as a boy._

"_I see what you mean about the shopping thing." Chloe whispered to Clark once Martha had left the room._

"_She just get's overly excited, not that I can blame her, but I'm sure the novelty will wear off after the third of fourth Grandchild." Clark joked, letting Chloe rest her head in his lap as she pulled her feet up under her and made herself comfortable in his arms. Only to suddenly sit back up again at Clark's mention of not only two but another three more children in their future._

"_Four! What do you think I am a walking baby generator Clark Kent, I think two is perfectly enough thank you very much." Chloe stated rather firmly, unable to see herself staying at home with four children to look after, the thought if she was honest terrified her._

"_Well you know, I always like to think big. Plus I have always wanted a big family." Clark was about to continue but decided against it when he caught the look Chloe was throwing him. "But I guess I could live with two."_

"_You better Mr Kent, 'cause I'm not going to be a stay-at-home mom I tell you that now." Chloe snuggled back up to him, their conversation coming to an end as Martha came back into the room, placing a tray of freshly brewed tea onto the table._

"_Tea?" Martha smiled as she looked upon a radiant Chloe in the arms of her remarkable son, already seeping with anticipation of meeting the newest member of their family, looking forward to building new memories to be cherished in her lifetime._

* * *

_**Six months later**_

_With the due date creeping closer things had been getting a little hectic in the Kent-Sullivan household. Only just recently had Chloe left work on her maternity leave, and even then she practically had to be dragged away from the building, a feat even Superman struggled to accomplish.__ But eventually they had managed to keep her away long enough for her to appreciate the more relaxing lifestyle at home, especially now that her stomach was the size of a house with the garage and backyard included, as Chloe had persisted in reminding those around her. She was sure she was going to enjoy the experience of pregnancy, but nine months down the line and the due date couldn't come quick enough for her liking. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen her own feet, plus the waddle she had been forced to use in order to move anywhere with even the slightest of ease was something she couldn't wait to be rid of, despite the fact Clark assured her day in and day out that she was still the sexiest woman he would ever meet, she couldn't help but feel like a fat ugly penguin as she waddled around the apartment._

_Not long after they had told Martha about the pregnancy, the news soon spread through Smallville, but they were sure to tell all their close friends before that could happen. The person who surprised them the most was unexpected to say the least...Lana Lang. __Chloe had been nervous about informing Lana of their news, given her and Clark's history, but never in a million years would she had thought that Lana was going to become one of her closest friends all over again since High School ended. She had attended nearly every check up with Chloe when Clark couldn't make it, usually due to a crisis demanding Superman's presence, which Lana could understand being one of few to know of Clarks caped identity. _

_Today would prove to be no__ different, Clark had been thrilled to be taking Chloe to her check up, he wanted to be a very hands on Dad and took any opportunity he could to make all the effort in keeping himself involved in each new step of the pregnancy. Only he was called away just before they were about to leave, a forest-fire was spreading in Australia and they needed Superman's abilities to help try and keep it under control. So here was Chloe now, sitting in their apartment waiting for Lana to arrive to take her to the hospital, still aggravated at the fact that neither of them were willing to let her drive this far into the pregnancy, they had even had to go to the lengths of hiding the car keys so she couldn't sneak out when they weren't around._

_Before she could get too frustrated there was a small knock on the door. "Come in!" Chloe called knowing that it would be a lot quicker than her trying to get herself up off the sofa in time._

_Lana entered the small apartment, a welcoming smile already in place, which only seemed to grow wider at the sight of a disgruntled Chloe, sprawled out on the sofa. "You all ready to go?" Lana asked, holding out her hands for Chloe to help her stand._

_Chloe took a deep breath and allowed Lana to pull her up to a standing position.__ "Ready as I'll ever be, I can't wait to get this thing out of me." Chloe grumbled, her hormones at an all time high making her more agitated than usual._

"_Come __on; let's just get you there in one piece shall we?" Lana placed her arm around Chloe's waist and led her to the elevator and down to her car, making their way to the hospital._

_As soon as Chloe had fallen pregnant they knew that going to a hospital was going to be difficult if not impossible given the circumstances, mainly the fact that their baby was going to be half alien. Luckily Clark had, thanks to the help of fellow JLA member and close friend Oliver Queen,__ a trust worthy doctor to monitor Chloe's unusual pregnancy. He was a member of Metropolis General Hospital's staff on who had been places on Oliver's payroll a few years ago, needing someone that could treat him and his men without question and knowing he could trust him with their alter identities. Thanks to a little black mail which kept him in line, Chloe was able to see him and his sworn to secrecy midwife through the duration of this unheard of pregnancy._

_It helped knowing that this doctor wouldn't be stupid enough to leak the information to a ne__wspaper, given that he had each member of the Justice League keeping a very close eye on his every move._

_The ride to the hospital took longer than anticipated due to traffic and by the time they arrive__d, thanks to the baby's constant position over Chloe's bladder she had to high-tail it straight to the toilets, passing a mixture and bemused and annoyed faces of the nurses as she passed them by at an alarming speed considering her size._

_Lana mean while stepped up to the reception. "Hello, we're here to see Dr Bradford for a pre-natal check up." _

_The receptionist smiled up at Lana, having seen both Chloe and she here each time they arrived for her check up, noticing how the father wasn't able to make it again. "Of course, Chloe Sullivan isn't it?"_

"_That's right."_

"_Take a seat and I will inform Dr Bradford you have arrived." Chloe returned then, and made her way up to the desk beside Lana._

"_Is he re...ahh..." Chloe suddenly gripped the counter for support as her other hand shot to her stomach as she tried to breathe through the spike of pain in her lower abdomen. _

"_Chloe! What's wrong?" Lana was at her side in an instant, one hand supporting her shoulder the other rubbing circles on her lower back._

"_Gah, this is one strong baby...it was just a kick I guess, I'm fine now, really." Chloe tried to reassure both Lana and the wide eyed receptionist who had come out from behind her desk._

"_You sure?" Lana asked, knowing that it was a high possibility __if the baby was anything like its father._

"_Chloe Sullivan?" Dr Bradford called from the entrance of the waiting room before Chloe could respond, she took another deep breath and slowly straightened herself back up, looking towards her doctor. _

"_Yer, I'm ready." Chloe didn't wait for Lana but started to make her way over, hoping that the baby would be coming very soon._

"_So how have you been?" The doctor tried to be polite, keep the atmosphere light, but unable to shake the fear of that bribe being revealed keeping him on his toes._

"_Let's just get this over with." Chloe saved him from the awkwardness, she never did like hospitals and all she wanted to do was get ba__ck home and see Clark._

"_Ok then, jump up here and let's take a look." The doctor said patting the lounged back chair next to the ultrasound equipment. _

_Chloe did as asked and lifted the hem of her top to reveal her bulging stomach._

_The gel applied and monitor switched on Dr Bradford pressed the pen to her stomach and returned his focus to the screen to his side. "Ahh, well...umm." He mused as he continued to study the image on the screen. "That's quite odd."_

"_What? What's wrong? Is the baby ok?" Chloe's voice was full of worry as her eyes darted back and forth between the screen and the doctor's face, catching a quick glimpse back at Lana in the process, squeezing her friend's hand tighter as panic began to spread into her heart._

"_Well, I'm not quite __sure; it would seem that the baby isn't as ready as it should be for nine months. It should be fully developed and moving into position ready for birth, however your baby doesn't seem to be fully developed as of yet, nor does it look ready to move into the birthing position. It's very alarming to see is all." The doctor tried to explain as carefully as he could, but he had to be the first to admit that he hadn't any experience with half alien pregnancies, for all he knew this could be normal._

"_What does that mean? Is the baby...safe?" Lana questioned._

"_I honestly don't know, obviously I have never seen nor heard of a pregnancy of these circumstances before. I can only speculate, but if I had to guess I would say that this pregnancy is nowhere near done, from these scans I would have to say you have at least another three months to go."_

_Both Chloe and Lana's faces matched with shock, neither one sure how to react._

_Then for Chloe it sank in._

"_WHAT! Another three months? You mean I'm going to get even bigger!" Chloe was finding it difficult to breathe, she sat up, pulling her top back down and leant her head into her legs, Lana back to usual position at her side, rubbing circles up and down her back in a soothing motion._

"_Please Miss Sullivan you must calm down, your body is already under great stress, you must keep your blood pressure down for the safety of the baby." Chloe managed to gain back some of her self control in fear of hurting the baby, but she still felt dizzy from the shock._

"_I need to see Clark...now!" Chloe ordered, already swinging her legs over the side of the chair._

"_But Chlo-" Lana started, only to be cut off._

"_I don't care Lana; the world can wait...right now I need the father of my baby here with me! Excuse me Dr, but I think this appointment is over." Chloe stormed out of the room, but her waddle took away any intimidation she could have had._

"_I will make sure she comes back to see you soon, I'm not going to let anything happen to either Chloe or the baby." Lana spoke with utter conviction to the Docto__r, turning to leave._

"_Wait, Miss Lang, I don't know how her body is going to react to these three extra months, I can only assume they are going to be extremely difficult for her. She will need everyone around her who can be to help...unless you are the only one to know about her...her...well the circumstances."_

"_Don't you worry about that, plus I'm sure you already know a few of them, even treated them before and trust me not one of them would ever let any harm come to Chloe Sullivan." Lana sent him a smug smile before leaving him alone, shocked to silence, finding himself reminded of the very people who have threatened him into silence, but what they didn't know was that deep down he wouldn't ever tell a soul anything, if his experience with the unusual happenings in this city and his services to its protectors had taught him anything, it was that he owed a great deal to them and everything they do for the people._

_He only __wished he had more answers for Chloe, but he knew one thing was certain he was going to try his best to get both Chloe and the baby through this, Superman more than anyone deserved to have this, to be happy, after all look at all he has sacrificed for this world already._

* * *

**Well? What did you think?**

**Also i was thinking of doing something like this for the other children of 'Superman's Little Angels' - twins John and Lara Kent. If you would be interested in reading this please let me know :D**

**Also i just want to say that i know in real life that early in a pregnancy you probably wouldn't be able to hear the baby's heart beat, but i thought that would be more of a special way for Clark and Chloe to find out lol**

**So hope you liked it, please leave me a review, they really do make my day =)**

**Until next time **

**Cee xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here is the second and last chapter of this slightly long one shot :P**

**I really hope you enjoy reading this and for those who are reading my Superman's Little Angels, i hope this sheds a little light on the start of their rather super-family ^^**

**Enough babbling...ENJOY!

* * *

**

"Clark! Clark!...Clar-" Chloe began shouting as soon as she exited the hospital, oblivious to the stares she was receiving by those observing her cries.

Lana came rushing from the main entrance just as Chloe was about to shout for Clark again; only she managed to wrap her hand around her friends mouth just in time. "Chloe what are you doing? You need to stop this right now, people are staring, the last thing you and Clark need right now are curious people snooping around!" Lana exasperated, hand still covering Chloe's mouth, ignoring the daggers she was sending her with her eyes. "Ok?"

Chloe nodded and stayed quiet as Lana removed her hand…big mistake.

"Clark! I know you can hear me, so get your butt back here right now mister!" Chloe yelled upwards in the middle of the car park, passers by slowing to look at what all the commotion was about, Lana sighing and throwing frustrated hands up to her face as people left whispering their curiosities to one another.

Lana dropped her hands and found new determination within her, the protection of Clark's secret and their child's heritage fuelling this new found resolution, as she grabbed hold of Chloe's shoulders and pulled her away from the centre of the car park, taking her into a near by shelter away from prying eyes of the public. "Chloe what are you thinking? People could have started to get suspicious, its not everyday people start calling for the partners out of nowhere as though they will hear you from miles away. You know better than that Chloe, think of the baby…please." Lana softened her tone as Chloe's anger seemed to subside and her face fell a little as Lana's realisation sank in.

"Chloe? What's wrong, I heard you calling for me, I left as soon as I could – are you ok?" Clark's voice could suddenly be heard from just outside of the shelter, his usual work attire neatly back in place, covering the iconic shield on his chest underneath.

"Something wrong? Well where to start, oh I know how about the extended due date of our baby…the fact that I am going to be like this for another three months or maybe more! Have you seen me lately? Look how big I am, I can't wait another three months Clark, or I'll explode if this baby grows anymore." Chloe vented her rant; both Clark and Lana knowing it best to let her just get it all out before interrupting her.

Clark didn't know how to respond at first, probably as his mind worked over time trying to process all of the information Chloe was reeling off at lightening speed. Finally taking everything in, he took a deep breath and stepped towards the pregnant ball of rage in front of him and held open his arms, half expecting Chloe to throw the gesture back in his face, but the other half hoped that his instincts were right and that all his girlfriend needed was the reassurance from him that everything was going to be ok.

He was thankful the latter was right. Chloe kept the look of stubbornness of her face, looking as though she wasn't going to give in, but at the last minute her façade faded and she crumpled into Clark's arms more willingly than she would have like to have shown. "Oh Clark, I'm sorry…I…"

"Shhh, it's fine, you're going to be just fine, I am going to make sure of it, we have gotten this far, there's no way a couple more months are going to bring us down now." Clark whispered into her ear, burying his head into Chloe's hair, breathing in her sweet scent as he tried to calm her down. Noticing Lana had slipped away back to the car to give them some privacy.

Chloe didn't say anything after that, in fact Clark found himself slightly worried by her silence, which didn't lay up all the way home, even as the evening passed she didn't say more than the bare minimal when necessary.

Lana had left them after they had arrived back home, knowing it was best to give them the space they would need to figure this out together, for Chloe to know that Clark was always going to be there for her, no matter what.

Dinner had been tedious, Chloe hadn't said a word as she shovelled down her food, if she hadn't have been so damn hungry thanks to her ever demanding baby, she would have skipped it all together and gone straight to bed, but her growling stomach had other ideas. So having just finished Chloe sat quietly at the table as Clark tidied up the plates, her mind wandering back to the same topic once again, she spread her palm flat against the bulge of her stomach, her eyes never seemed to stray long without taking a glance or two down during the day, but now was more than a glance, Chloe couldn't tear her eyes away as she took in the entirety of the life growing inside of her, wishing she had Clark's ability to see into her belly at their beautiful baby boy – yes Clark had cheated, but Chloe didn't mind, it made all the shopping for baby clothes a lot easier.

As if on cue the baby kicked…a little too strongly for any normal baby, causing Chloe to gasp at the shock, Clark dropped the dishes in the sink and was at her side in seconds. "Chloe, you ok?"

"Fine, he just kicked…he's definitely got your strength." Her words came out through gritted teeth as she rubbed soothing circles across her stomach, calming the restless baby within.

Clark smiled, he couldn't put into words the pride he felt at the thought of his son and the special child he was sure to be one day, immediately excitement washed over him at the prospect of meeting his son for the first time, however he quickly pushed that feeling aside as the reality came crashing back with enough force to knock the wind out of him.

He slowly lifted his hand to place it on top of Chloe's, intertwining their fingers, meeting her stare and smiling sweetly, his other hand pulling a strand of fallen hair away from her eyes. "We have been through so much together Chloe, all the way back from high school. Three more months aren't going to change that now; we have tried too hard to let it ruin this for us. More than anything all I have ever wanted was a family of my own, and now that this dream is coming true I have never been happier…just wait until we see our beautiful baby boy for the first time, then all these months will seem nothing but a distant memory, I promise." Clark spoke lovingly, his eyes not once leaving Chloe's, noting the moisture that glistened in her green orbs, knowing she was looking back at his own tear filled crystal blues.

"I know, and I can't wait another day Clark, those three months are another three months without our baby, I can't wait that long…I want this so bad and to know that it's so close. I can't wait until we can call ourselves a 'proper' family." Chloe confessed her hearts desires with teary affection.

"It won't be long now. Come on, let's go to bed." Clark leant forwards and kissed her on the lips, only to have Chloe return the kiss with much more passion, Clark soon swept away in the same rush of emotions, unable to deny the woman he loves anything she wanted, his hands moved to her hips, pulling her closer, lifting her from the chair she had been sitting on. Chloe's hands found their way around Clark's neck, her fingers raking through his brown curls, drawing him nearer, sighing into his mouth, as she tasted the sweetness of his breath on her lips, making her heart shudder with her ever present need for everything that was Clark Kent.

Clark's lips left Chloe's but moved to her jaw, leaving a burning trail of kisses all the way down to her collarbone, allowing Chloe to take a gulp of much needed air into her lungs as her hands continued to thread their way through Clark's hair, preventing him from pulling away from her. His own heart racing with desire, pulling Chloe as close to him as possible, her bump stopping her from coming any closer much to their disappointment. "I…love…you Chloe…Sullivan." Clark breathed heavily in between kisses along her neck.

"Take me upstairs." Came Chloe's reply, her wish made his command as she closed her eyes to the blurring walls around her, only opening them as Clark dropped her down onto the bed.

Not wanting to risk any chances of hurting either Chloe or the baby, they had both agreed not to make love until after the baby had been born, but this didn't mean that they couldn't meet each other somewhere in the middle.

* * *

**Two month later**

…and Chloe was even bigger.

These last two months had racked the happy couple with bundles of nerves, both unsure whether each day was going to be the day all of their happy dreams and wishes were going to be ripped away from them all because of Clark's heritage, and the fear of the baby hurting Chloe or worse itself due to it's advancing increase of size.

Today had been exhausting for them both, emotionally and physically.

Chloe had been doing the washing up when out of nowhere she was doubled over in agony, the plates crashed all around her as she thrashed her arms to the counter in an attempt to steady herself, losing her balance and bringing the rack of plates with her crashing to the floor.

Clark had arrived home to find her collapsed in the kitchen, shards of china surrounding her and showing no signs of movement.

He had rushed her back to Dr Bradford without a moment's hesitation, Martha meeting him there after his distressed call once Chloe had been taken out of his hands, having been told there was nothing more he could do but wait until Chloe had had a physical examination.

Martha quickly spotted her 6'4" son standing almost a full foot over everyone else in the waiting room, wishing to stop him before he paced a hole right through the waiting room floor. She ran over and threw her arms around his shoulders, giving the support only a mother could provide, her hands stroking the back of his head as she tried to carry the burden of his worries along with his weight as he leant for support against her hug. "Oh Clark? How is she? Do they know what it is yet?"

"Mom, I don't know what to do, Chloe's in there in who knows what condition…they won't tell me anything! I feel so useless, I'm letting my entire family down before we even become one." Clark confessed his inner fears, allowing his mother to lead him over to the waiting room chairs to the far corner of the room, looking for a little privacy from prying ears.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this Clark, you can't do anything more…despite what abilities you may have." Martha turned herself away from the other patients, lowering her voice, but ensuring to keep a firm hand tightly wrapped around her son's.

"I shouldn't have left her on her own, I should have kept her with me – I knew she was vulnerable without me, but there was a fire and…" Clark couldn't finish his sentence as the day's emotions caught up to him, and did they hit hard. His lower lip trembled and his throat locked up, he could feel the tears stinging behind his eyes, but he no longer had the will power to keep them at bay.

"Clark, sweetie, even Superman can't be everywhere at once. You are always there for Chloe when she needs you, and she understands your role to the people and the rest of the world, and I'm sure if she were here right now, she would tell you to stop blaming yourself and start looking to the future and the miracle you are both about to receive." Martha tried her best, but she couldn't ignore the ache in her own heart watching the turmoil grow with each passing minute across Clark's face.

"It doesn't matter, I just wish I could do more for her…I just want to see her mom, make sure she's alright – they haven't even let me in the room once, it's killing me." Clark's resolve was lost with the thoughts of his love lying in the room only a few feet away yet seeming each meter a mile knowing he couldn't go near her.

"Shh, I'm sure they are just taking precautions for the safety of the baby. Wait here and I will go and see what I can find out." Martha gave her son another lingering hug, kissing him lightly on the forehead before stepping away and heading towards the receptionist, her years as State Senator enforcing her air of authority as she strutted towards the oblivious receptionist, ready to use every trick of the trade in order to find out the information both her son and herself desperately needed.

She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Martha reached the desk and cleared her throat, catching the attention of the woman behind it. "Excuse me, my son over there is trying his very best not to break down as we very speak, his partner is under your care – Chloe Sullivan and we wish to be kept informed of her progress if it isn't too much trouble. I'm sure that could be arranged don't you think, seeing as this is a hospital and you're main aim is to help those who need it, including their relatives and loved ones? Or do I need to get involved myself…" Martha left her sentence hanging in the air between them for a while, her face unwavering in its resolve.

"Well…I…who and what authority do you have here that can affect such matters may I ask?" The receptionist was quick, Martha would give her that, but this could easily be dealt with.

"That would be the State Senator thank you very much – now about my daughter-in-law?" Martha stared the poor woman down after handing over her ID and proof of her position, the blonde securitized the ID but couldn't find anything off about it, she passed it back with a scowl of annoyance plastered all over her face.

"I will go and see what I can do." With that she stood from her desk and walked away from the situation with a relief. Martha proud of her accomplishment made her way back to Clark and took a seat.

"Mom, was that really necessary? I think you scared her to death." Clark added his opinion towards his mother's tactics with a sly eyebrow raised in her direction.

"Well it was if it works."

"Let's hope it does, I'm going crazy not knowing how she is. I can't even listen into the room, it's lined with lead to keep any electrical devices from interfering with their machinery." Clark explained with a sigh, however his mood picked up slightly as the now concerned looking receptionist came back into the waiting room, Dr Bradford in tow, pointing him towards Clark and Martha's direction.

"Clark, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting but with the minimal staff I have working on this – delicate case, you must understand I haven't had the time to come see you." Dr Bradford tried to cover himself from Superman's wrath before bearing him with the news to come.

"Yes, yes…I don't care Dr, how is Chloe?"

"Come with me, I think it best if we discuss this a little more privately." He lead the way towards Chloe's room, dismissing the two nurses in there with her, and closing the door behind them.

Chloe was asleep in the bed and Clark was at her side before the door was even closed. "Oh Chloe, can you hear me? I'm here baby…I'm here, don't worry, everything is going to be fine – I promise." Clark's tears from earlier made a repeat appearance at the sight of Chloe unconscious and wired up to multiple machines beside her bed, the monotonous beeping of her hear monitor the only sound in the room as all within fell silent. He leant forwards and kissed Chloe's forehead, stroking her face with his hand that wasn't clutching her own with dear life.

"Dr, please can you tell us what is happening before…please, how is she?" Martha was the first to speak, knowing her son needed this time to simply share a moment with the love of his life before he was bombarded with any news that could possibly tip him over this very fine edge he was currently balancing on.

"Well, the best we can tell is that Chloe's body is somewhat, I guess you could say 'rejecting' the baby."

"What do you mean, rejecting? Is the baby ok?" Clark suddenly asked from his vigil next to the bed. His concerns doubling as did his fears of losing not only his Chloe but the baby too.

"The baby is fine, great actually, it's Chloe who isn't doing too well. Obviously speculation is our only vice right now given the complications of this pregnancy, but if I had to make an educated guess, I would say that the baby has grown to it's full size but along with it it's appetite has increased too, meaning Chloe's body is failing to give it all the nutrition it needs, thus draining Chloe of the nutrition her own body needs in order to function." Dr Bradford had moved to stand on the opposite side of the bed from Clark, occupying his hands with checking and re-checking the tubing attached to Chloe's arms rather than meeting Clark's continuous stare.

"Hang on a minute…what does this mean, for Chloe I mean. Does this mean she is going to…is she in danger?" Martha rephrased her question before she could voice her first innermost fear.

"As far as we can tell, if the baby is this far developed then there seems no reason to not go ahead with a C-section as soon as possible – and if I am correct, this would give us the time to rehabilitate Chloe back to full health in a matter of days, hours even." The Dr's words picked up momentum as his enthusiasm and confidence grew.

"So Chloe is going to be ok? The baby too?" Martha asked clarifying the Dr's statement's, not wanting to be roped into a false sense of security.

"That's right, if you wish for us to go ahead with the C-section, I can have an OR prepped in fifteen minutes." His question this time was directed towards Clark. "Are you ready to become a father for the first time?" He was wearing a genuine smile now, hoping to encourage the same reaction from the two family members in the room with him.

Clark looked from the Dr back to his mother at the door, seeing her own smile and warm nod of the head is agreement, he looked back to Dr Bradford and smiled.

"I'm ready."

* * *

The next hour was once again filled with worry and nerves, but now for a different reason, not in fear but anticipation…excitement even.

Clark was finally going to meet his son and he had the Doctor's word that Chloe was going to be fine. All the worrying they had done over the last eleven months was all about to be put behind them as their first miracle child was brought into the world.

Clark had been allowed in the room with Chloe as the C-section took place, swapping his blue spandex suit for blue hospital scrubs and mask, he stood encouragingly beside Chloe the whole time, not once letting go of her hand, even though she was still unconscious, he didn't want her to be alone in this, he always has and always will be there for her.

It wasn't long until the midwife had completed the surgery and was removing their beautiful baby boy from Chloe's stomach. Clark's senses were numb with happiness, so numb in fact he never realised that in the two minutes that their baby had been brought into the world he hadn't yet cried. That's when the silence of the room dawned onto him like a punch to the gut.

"Is he ok?" He didn't even hear his own voice ask the question as the midwife worked manically over his new son, Dr Bradford aiding in her attempt to get the baby breathing.

Minutes seemed like hours as time passed and yet still no cry. Clark desperately wanted to go over to them and see what was taking so long, but his resolve to stay with Chloe and the fact that he knew there was nothing he could do stopped him.

So he was reduced to standing helpless once again and watching on as his son's life was hanging on the balance.

That's when he heard it, the first startled yelp of a baby as it took its first breath. Everyone in the room let out their own cry of relief and happiness as the baby continued to scream for his parents in the arms of the midwife.

Clark released the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding all the while his son wasn't breathing himself. "Thank god…Chloe, we did it…we have a baby." Clark's grin couldn't spread any wider as he tingled with anticipation of holding his new baby boy.

The midwife cleaned the baby and started towards the proud father. "Would you like to hold you son? He's one strong baby you know – must take after his father." Clark's gaze shifted uncomfortably towards Dr Bradford, hoping that his trust in this woman was well placed, as the sudden wash of fear of his secret being revealed to the world, endangering not only himself but his family.

Family.

His family.

He liked the sound of that.

Finding his voice at the strange look he was receiving from the midwife he answered with a slight cough. "Y-yes, I would. Thank you." Clark held his arms open, finally releasing Chloe's hand but she would understand, he wanted to savour the feel of his son with both hands, he didn't want to let anything escape the perfect moment right here and now.

The baby instinctively reached out with his hand towards Clark's face once he was settles comfortably and perfectly in Clark's powerful arms, yet his grip on his son was a little more than father light, afraid of hurting this fragile baby in his arms. "Hello, you are so beautiful, such blue eyes." Clark was in awe of the bundle of joy before him, he stroked a gentle finger across the rosy pink cheek, smiling even wider, watching with teary eyes the baby boy react to the touch of his father, snuggling himself even closer into the heat of Clark's body.

"He get's those from his father…" Chloe's weak voice penetrated the blissful moment of awe, pulling Clark's attention back to the mother of his child still slightly out of it on the bed beside him.

"Chloe…" Everything was perfect, Chloe was awake and seemingly fine, just exhausted and their son was perfectly healthy. "Look at what we have created, he's perfect."

Chloe's smile beamed in sync with Clark's as she craned her neck forward to get a better look at her son. Clark leant down to Chloe's level, positioning the baby in his arms so she could get a closer look. She lifted a weak hand from her side and traced the baby's angelic features with pure affection and love.

"Perfect, and just as handsome as his father it would seem."

"There's just as much of his mother's strength in him too, I can tell he is going to be as much to handle as you my dear." Clark couldn't help but follow on with Chloe's banter, unsure how to express all of the emotions rising in his all at once.

"We'll see about that Mr Kent." Chloe smiled down at their wriggling baby in Clark's arms and for the first time since finding out she was pregnant she wasn't worried. In fact she was amazed at the life they had made from their love, knowing that their family had finally started and along with it their long and happy life together, forever.

* * *

Martha couldn't stay seated no matter how much she tried, it had been an hour since they had gone into the OR and she hadn't heard anything as of yet. All her worst fears were plaguing her subconscious, she had to stop thinking of the worst case scenario, she had to keep herself strong for Clark and Chloe…if anything had gone wrong, she would have to be there to keep them together.

Before she could lose her mind completely, she suddenly spotted Dr Bradford exit the OR and she leapt from her seat and almost knocked him off of his feet in her rush. "Dr, is everything ok, Chloe and the baby, are they…"

"They're fine – both of them. You have a perfectly healthy Grandson Mrs Kent, and Chloe is going to be fine, she is already recovering remarkably fast, I have great confidence that she will be able to go home in the next couple of days, if not tomorrow at her rate of recovery."

Martha's heart skipped a beat out of pure joy, they were both going to be ok and she had a Grandson. "Can I see them?"

"Of course, would you like to step in…" Dr Bradford held the door open for Martha and took a breath then stepped inside, tears wetting her cheeks at the sight before her.

Clark was lying beside Chloe on the bed, Chloe's head resting on his chest, either of their arms around their new son, protectively, as if scared he would be taken form them at any moment.

They were a perfect family.

"Oh Clark he's beautiful." Martha gushed as she stepped forwards to get a closer look.

"He sure is. Would you like to hold your Grandson?" Chloe asked, looking up, using all her energy, she was still very tired, but nothing was going to keep her from watching her son, not even exhaustion.

"I would love to." Clark handed him over and beamed with pride as he looked at his mother holding his very own flesh and blood son.

"Hello baby, welcome to the world – oh, Clark have you both thought of a name yet? We can't keep calling him baby."

"Not yet…" Chloe started to speak up.

"Actually, I have. If you don't mind…" Clark looked down to Chloe for her sign of approval before revealing his choice.

"Of course not Clark, what did you have in mind?" Chloe asked, her curious side hadn't waned during the pregnancy.

"Well, thanks to Jor-El's training, it also meant I know most if not all names and their meanings, and one seems to fit perfectly." Clark felt he had to explain the reasoning behind his choice, but he should have known his girlfriend better than that.

"Clark! Just get on with it, we are all dying to hear what name you have chosen…I have to decide if I like it first." Chloe couldn't keep up the tough façade though, she laughed at Clark's mock hurt expression, smiling back at him in encouragement to continue.

"Ok, ok…how about the name Connor?" Clark spoke the name more towards his son, testing to see if the baby reacted to the name, he did, his head turned slightly towards Clark, the cutest smile turning the corners of his mouth.

"I guess that's your answer then. Connor Kent huh? I like it." Chloe spoke approvingly, leaning up to Clark and happily returning the kiss he gave her.

"I do too, it's a strong name, and I'm sure your father would think so to Clark." Martha added wistfully, briefly looking up the heavens as though hearing a the approval from Jonathon herself.

"I'm glad."

"So what does it mean?" Chloe asked.

"It means strength and powerful among men." Clark replied, not once taking his eyes off of Connor now sleeping soundly in his Grandmother's arms.

"I agree, it fits perfectly Clark." Chloe replied, allowing Clark to wrap her in a deeper hug, feeling her own lids closing as her tiredness overcame her, knowing that all of her family were safe and feeling blessed to have been given such a beautiful baby boy.

Martha nodded and smiled down at the sleeping form happily cuddled in her arms. "Welcome to the family Connor Kent, you are going to be blessed with a bright future and a family who love you."

"And hopefully given a few more siblings along the way." Clark added.

Chloe's eye's widened as she heard Clark's words. "I think one is enough right now…I think I have been drained enough for one year Clark." Chloe spoke with conviction, but the sleep couldn't help its way into her voice.

"Sure thing Chloe, we'll see…I don't think this is the end of our family though, not if I have anything to say about it."

"You'll see Clark Kent, I will always get my way…" Chloe's sentence drifted along with her consciousness as that sleep exhaustion finally kicked in, her eyes drifted shut and within seconds she was asleep.

"I for one can't wait to meet more Grandchildren of mien dear…I'm sure she will come around."

"I know she will, after all she already promised me at least another two." Clark chuckled lightly not wanting to wake Chloe.

"Ok dear, well I think I will go and put this little angel to bed too, looks like he is just as tired as his mom." Martha placed Connor into the cot on the other side of the room.

"Thank you mom."

"You're welcome. Now get some sleep, you look exhausted yourself, I will let the Doctors know not to disturb you both."

"Ok. Mom?"

"Yes Clark?"

"Do you really think Dad is watching?" Clark asked quietly, his heart aching slightly at the thought of his father, but more in the thought that he would never get to meet his Grandson.

"I'm positive sweetie, he wouldn't have missed this for the world." With that Martha left her son to get some sleep, allowing a lone tear to fall in memory of her husband, but her grief was quickly replaced with love for the new member of her family. Knowing that she would have new memories to keep her company in the years to come, and excited to watch her Grandson become the powerful man she knows he will be.

Connor Kent, welcome to the world.

* * *

**What did you think? Like it? Hate?**

**Please leave me a little review, i love to hear what you all think of my writing :D**

So after reading this, how many of you would be interested in reading another of these but centered on the arrival of John and Lara Kent?

Of course this would be after i have written and added another chapter to SLA first =)

Let me know :D

Cee xx


End file.
